SILENCE
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Mereka tersembunyi, terlindungi, diam dan bergerak dengan diam-diam dibawah bayangan lampu jalan kota Tokyo yang redup. (Yaoi, Kris x Tao, Yifan x Tao) (By : Anna Akihana)


Sisi gelap.

Dibawah lampu-lampu yang menyala temaram ditengah kota Tokyo. Didalam rumah-rumah dan bangunan-bangunan tinggi pencakar langit.

Tokyo tidak pernah tidur.

Mereka menjadi atap dan menaungi setiap mahluk yang bergerak pada malam hari. Siapapun dan dimanapun. Bagaimanapun mereka.

Kamar itu remang-remang. Sebuah lampu diatas nakas menyala dengan sinar temaram kekuningan. Menyamarkan aktivitas dalam ruangan itu. Suara decitan ranjang membaur dengan suara desahan dan deru nafas. Dua tubuh membagi hasrat mereka. Sebagai pemuas satu sama lain.

Bayangan keduanya terpantul pada dinding. Satu menang, satu kalah. Satu diatas, satu dibawah. Satu diperbudak, dan satu memperbudak.

"Ngh...!"

Satu desahan panjang mengakhiri kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sepanjang malam. Pemuda itu bangkit, menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh wanita yang menjadi alat pemuasnya. Dia menarik bathrobe di ujung ranjang, mengenakannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Suara air mengucur terdengar setelahnya.

Pemuda itu keluar. Masih mengenakan bathrobe. Dia melangkah kearah sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan, meraih sebuah tas putih bertuliskan sebuah merk pakaian mahal ternama. Dia menanggalkan bathrobenya, kemudian memakai kaus hitam, ditutup dengan kemeja hitam polos dan celana pantalon hitam panjang. Lalu coat putih sebagai pelengkap. Dia menjejalkan bathrobe hotel itu kedalam tas putih itu, kemudian dia meraih tas itu dan berjalan sembari memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai.

Dia tak akan pernah mau memakai pakaian bekas meniduri seorang wanita murahan.

**Bruk**

Dia melemparkan tas itu kedalam tempat sampah, kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan diatas nakas. Dia membuka dompetnya, menarik beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu yen dan meletakannya dengan sembarangan diatas nakas. Melirik sekilas kearah wanita itu, dia memasukan dompetnya kedalam saku, kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

=oOo=

Mobil itu diparkir sembarangan di halaman rumah. Seorang pelayan berjalan dengan tergesa mendekati mobil itu.

"Masukan kedalam."

Kunci dilemparkan padanya, pelayan itu mengangguk patuh. Sang tuan berbalik, berjalan dengan angkuh menuju pintu ganda berwarna putih gading. Dia mendorong pintu itu, puluhan pelayan berdiri berjajar didepan pintu. Padahal ini jam 2 pagi.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan para pelayan itu. Dia berjalan terus melintasi aula besar menuju ke tangga. Melintasi tangga itu menuju ke lantai 2, pintu nomor 2 dari kanan.

"Pulang larut lagi?"

Pemuda itu berhenti, suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga menggema.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memiringkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Menghabiskan malam dengan para wanita murahan itu lagi, Nii-san?"

"Ck." pemuda itu mendecak. "Tidur Meto. Kau harus kuliah besok."

Gadis bernama Meto itu mengernyit. "Oh...? Kris nii-san mencemaskanku?"

Pemuda itu, Kris, dia mendengus, berbalik dan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Tangannya melayang pada kenop pintu perak dan memutarnya.

"Aku mau tidur."

**Blam**

=oOo=

**Setiap negara memiliki sisi gelap.**

Bersembunyi dibawah naungan hukum dari pemerintah. Para pengusaha dan orang-orang dengan penghasilan yang menopang majunya negara. Penghasil devisa terbesar dari perdagangan yang **seharusnya **ilegal menjadi legal, khusus untuk mereka.

Mereka tak pernah terlihat. Mengelola sebagian komoditi negara hanya sebagai topeng, menutupi bisnis gelap yang menopang perekonomian. Para pembayar pajak terbesar. Para pengambil keuntungan terbesar, para pengeruk keuntungan yang serakah, namun tak ada satupun yang keberatan.

Mereka jauh dari sorotan kamera media. Nama orang lain menjadi topeng penutup dari nama mereka. Mereka lebih suka bergerak dibelakang, terhindar dari media dan sorotan lampu. Tak perlu disanjung, karena keglamoran itu telah mereka nikmati.

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

Suara dari sebuah benda persegi panjang diatas nakas menggema di ruangan itu. Menarik sang pemilik untuk keluar dari alam mimpinya dan menghadapi kenyataan. Sosok yang meringkuk dibalik selimut itu bergerak, namun tak mengindahkan tangisan benda metalik itu. Benda itu tak menyerah, masih berdering. Menggemakan lagu dari boyband ternama Korea Selatan bernama EXO yang berjudul Wolf, bahkan suaranya semakin mengeras. Mungkin kesalahan terletak pada pengaturan panggilan benda mungil itu.

Gerakan terlihat dari atas ranjang, hingga akhirnya selimut putih tersingkap, menampakan sosok pemuda yang berbalut piyama putih bergaris vertikal tipis berwarna biru. Pemuda itu duduk, kemudian meraih benda itu dan menatapnya sejenak. Sekedar mencari tahu, orang brengsek macam apa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya pagi buta begini.

Matanya menyipit ketika mendapati sebaris nama pada layar ponselnya yang berkelip. Umpatan pelan meluncur dari mulutnya ketika membaca nama itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia mengangkat panggilan itu. Mengumpat dalam hati jika yang disampaikan adalah hal yang tidak penting.

"Apa yang membuatmu menelfonku di pagi buta begini hingga mengganggu tidurku, Eunhyuk?" tanyanya dengan sindiran Ironi. Suara diujung telfon terdengar seperti tengah menahan tawa.

"Kau hidup di wilayah mana, hingga mengatakan bahwa ini masih pagi buta?" balasnya dengan santai.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Kau mengganggu liburku, kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak pernah libur." jawabnya tenang. "Ya ampun...! Jam berapa kau tidur semalam, Kris?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Kris acuh. Dia berjalan ke sebuah meja di dekat pintu, dimana sepiring roti dan segelas jus jeruk telah tersedia untuk mengganjal perut.

"Yare-yare... Kau itu makin lama makin menyebalkan." ujarnya. "Sehun baru kembali dari Belanda kemarin, dan dia ingin bertemu teman lama. Karena itu dia mengajak kita makan malam."

"Makan malam? Apakah itu harfiah atau konotasi negatif?" tanya Kris retoris, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa di ujung telfon. "Kau tahu persis apa maksudnya."

"Gezz... Yasudah. Kulihat dulu jadwalku hari ini." ujar Kris sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Mansion Wu hari itu sepi seperti biasanya. Mansion besar bergaya Eropa itu hanya ditinggali 4 orang dan beberapa orang Maid, itupun hanya para Maid yang benar-benar dipercaya oleh sang majikan.

Meja makan di ruang makan itu sepi seperti biasanya. Hanya ada Heechul Wu sang kepala keluarga, Yuri Wu sang isteri, dan Meto Wu si bungsu. Sementara si sulung masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya.

"Kau ada acara hari ini, Meto?" tanya Heechul pada putrinya. Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Aku akan ke tempat Sensei. Ini sudah waktunya untuk check up."

"Tidak mengajak kakakmu?" tanya Yuri. Meto menggeleng, "Nii-san tidak pernah mau bergumul dengan obat kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

Kris Wu, sang sulung berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Dia tidak mendudukan diri bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain, melainkan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sebuah roti bulat ketika dia berdiri disamping kanan adiknya.

"Eh...! Duduklah kalau mau makan!" tegur Yuri pada putranya. Namun Kris acuh. Dia menggigit roti itu dan meraih segelas susu, barulah duduk disamping sang adik.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini, Takeru-san?" tanyanya pada butler yang berdiri dibelakang ayahnya.

"Hari ini anda akan menghadiri rapat para pemegang saham perusahaan pukul 10. Lalu pengecekan stok barang di perusahaan cabang pukul 1, dan tadi pagi, Eunhyuk-san meminta anda untuk menghadiri acara makan malam yang akan diadakan oleh Sehun-san."

"Telfon balik. Katakan padanya aku akan datang." ujarnya. 'Sialan sekali Eunhyuk itu. Kalau sudah menelfon Takeru, kenapa juga dia menelfonku, brengsek.' rutuknya. Takeru mengangguk, kemudian undur diri untuk menelfon Eunhyuk.

"Kalian berangkat sendiri?" tanya Heechul pada kedua anaknya. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Koichi akan menjemputku." jawab Meto sembari memainkan rambut pirangnya.

"Aku menunggu Kyuhyun-san menjemputku." jawab Kris.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pelayang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan agak tergesa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Maaf, Heechul-sama. Kyuhyun-sama dan Koichi-san telah sampai."

"Nah.. Kalau begitu, Tou-san, kami pergi dulu." ujar Meto. Dia mencium pipi ayahnya, kemudian ibunya. Berbeda dengan Kris yang langsung melengos begitu saja.

"Hati-hati." ujar Yuri. Meto mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti kakaknya.

"Anak itu makin mengkhawatirkan." ujar Heechul seraya meminum kopinya. Matanya masih mengawasi punggung kedua anaknya yang menjauh, lalu lenyap.

=oOo=

"Biar kutebak, kau kesiangan lagi hari ini?"

Kris mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman pada kursi di samping kursi kemudi. Tak menggubris pertanyaan dari sang pemilik mobil.

"Kris...! Kau mendengarku?" tanya Kyuhyun retoris. Kris mengangguk, "Kau punya bir?"

"Gezz... Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah minta bir?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia membuka kotak kecil diatas dasbornya dan melemparkan sebotol yoghurt ke arah Kris.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" tanya Kris sembari menunjuk botol yoghurt ditangannya.

"Ayah dan ibumu memintaku mengontrol pola makanmu yang tidak sehat. Benar sekali kata mereka. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau bisa mati muda."

"CK...!" Kris membuka tutup botol yoghurt itu dan meminum isinya. "Kau sama cerewetnya dengan ibuku."

Kyuhyun memundurkan mobilnya, kemudian mengemudikannya kearah gerbang putih besar. "Rapat hari ini penting. Dan aku sangat berharap agar kau serius nanti."

Kris hanya menjawab dengan deheman ringan. Botol yoghurt yang telah kosong dilemparnya pada tempat sampah yang terletak disebelah kaki kirinya.

"Aku sangat heran dengan ayahmu. Kenapa dia bisa menyerahkan hal sepenting ini padamu?"

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa mengurusnya." jawab Kris datar. Matanya menatap kosong kearah jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai. "Bisa cepat sedikit tidak?"

"Gezz...! Kau ini!"

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gas, memacu mobil itu pada kecepatan tinggi. Tak perlu takut akan tertilang. Plat nomor miliknya adalah plat nomor khusus, yang membuatnya aman dari segala ancaman hukuman.

**Tidak adil? Itulah keadilan...**

=oOo=

"Sensei?"

Pintu ruangan serba putih itu terbuka, Meto melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaa yang penuh dengan bau obat. Seorang wanita terlihat tengah berdiri didepan jendela. Jas putih panjang melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah stetoskop tergantung dilehernya.

"Sensei?"

Wanita itu menoleh, kemudian dia tersenyum simpul.

"Oh... Meto, Koichi. Selamat pagi." sapanya.

Dua orang anak perempuan itu berjalan mendekat. Mereka duduk diatas kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Mana Kris?" tanya dokter itu seraya menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Tidak bisa datang. Dia ada urusan hari ini."

"Oh begitu?"

Dokter itu membongkar peralatanya, kemudian mulai melakukan pengecekan kesehatan pada Meto.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya dokter itu, berbasa-basi.

"Lancar lancar saja. Tapi aku agak bosan." jawab Meto.

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Karena bulan lalu tidak ada 'Hunting Season', dia tidak bisa membeli barang baru untuk koleksinya." jawab Koichi yang tengah mengamati sebuah tengkorak manusia diatas meja. "Sensei, apa ini asli?"

"Ya." jawabnya. "Tengkorak milik mumi kuno yang digali dari makam pharaoh di Mesir. Aoi-kun membawanya untuk ku kemarin."

"Aoi-san sudah kembali?" tanya Koichi. Dokter itu mengangguk. "Dia membawa banyak barang bagus. 'Hunting Season' bulan ini akan sangat menarik."

"Hmm... Kalau kau yang mengatakannya, sepertinya memang akan sangat menarik." ujar Meto. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum, "Nah... Sudah. Hasilnya akan kukirim besok lewat E-mail."

Meto mengangguk. "Ya... Terima kasih, Uruha-sensei."

Mereka berdua membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Kita kemana hari ini?" tanya Koichi pada kawannya ketika mereka telah keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

"Hari ini Tifany bilang mau main bersama kita kan? Kudengar sepupunya, Amber, sudah pulang dari Inggris."

"Ah... Ya. Kalau begitu, mungkin kita harus membeli cemilan. Oh...! Dan aku mau menyewa beberapa game."

"Ck... Pergilah ke salon sesekali. Rambut pinkmu itu harus dirawat." ujar Meto sembari mengedik pada rambut berwarna pink lembut milik Koichi.

"Ini belum waktunya." ujar gadis itu. "Sudahlah... Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya..."

=oOo=

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

Jam berdetak dengan pelan. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruang kerja itu. Dibalik meja, terlihat Heechul yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus diurus dan ditandatangani sehubungan dengan 'Hunting Season' yang semakin mendekat.

Matanya tak lepas dari paragraf diatas kertas. Membacanya dengan seksama dan memahaminya betul-betul. Dia tidak ingin ada kata yang tidak menyampaikan maksud dengan jelas. Karena jika begitu, akan terjadi kerugian besar yang menyebalkan buatnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli jika dia rugi. Kerugian itu bisa dengan mudah ditutupi dengan menjual salah satu dari sekian banyak koleksi barang langkanya. Tapi dia tidak mau repot-repot melakukan hal itu.

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

Ponselnya berdering, pria itu menghentkan kegiatannya membaca. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa membaca nama yang tertera.

"Ya...?"

"Paman Wu?"

Heechul mengernyit, "Ya...? Siapa ini?"

Suara di ujung telfon tertawa. "Ini aku paman, Tao."

Heechul melepas kacamatanya, suara tawa terlepas dari mulutnya. "Ah... Paman kira siapa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Paman sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Heechul berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan kearah balkon. "O ya... Ada masalah apa?"

"Hahaha... Apakah aku hanya boleh menelfon jika ada masalah?" tanya Tao. Heechul menggeleng walaupun dia tahu jika pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak. Tapi biasanya kau baru akan menelfon jika membutuhkan bantuan."

"Paman hebat sekali." puji Tao. "Jadi begini, paman... Ayah memintaku untuk mengurus bisnis di Tokyo. Tetapi ayah lupa kalau Mansion kami sudah dijual. Dia membeli tanah untuk membuat rumah baru untuk ku, tapi rumah itu baru akan selesai bulan depan. Jadi, apa aku boleh tinggal ditempat paman sementara waktu?"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tao. "Tentu, paman mempunyai banyak sekali kamar disini. Kapan kau akan datang?"

"Besok pagi." jawabnya.

"Baiklah... Paman akan meminta Takeru menjemputmu."

Tao tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih, aku berhutang pada paman."

Heechul berbalik, kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. "Jangan bilang begitu, aku ini pamanmu. Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

=oOo=

"Mereka menyebalkan...!"

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Kris disampingnya, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Kau tidak pernah cocok dengan bisnis." ujar Kyuhyun. Kris menguap lebar sembari menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku ingin makan sesuatu."

"Mau mampir ke restoran?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kris menggeleng. "Antarkan saja aku pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian dia memacu mobilnya menuju Wu Mansion.

Cahaya matahari perlahan mulai berubah oranye. Perlahan-lahan merangkak turun dari langit siang hari, menyebarkan warna senja pada langit siang yang mulai berganti sore. Bangunan putih gading Wu Mansion mulai terllihat. Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju rumah itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah sampai. Kris melepas sabuk pengaman, kemudian merapikan rambutnya sejenak.

"Aku mau ketempat Eunhyuk. Karena Sehun sudah pulang hari ini." jawabnya.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya."

Kris mengangguk, kemudian dia keluar dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun, mengawasi pria itu yang kemudian membawa mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Kris menghela nafas, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Para pelayan menyambutnya, setelah itu terlihat mereka tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Kris berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah, hendak mengambil kunci mobil yang biasanya digantung di tempatnya yang terletak di ruang tengah. Dia membawa langkahnya memasuki ruangan itu, dan disuguhi pemandangan para gadis yang tengah bercengkrama.

"Nii-san sudah pulang?" sapa Meto yang menyadari kehadiran kakaknya. Kris tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan menyebrangi ruangan untuk mengambil kunci yang tergantung di salah satu dinding. Namun, dia kemudian berhenti ketika menyadari keberadaan seseorang.

"Oh... Amber, kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya pada teman adiknya itu. Amber mengangguk, "Baru datang kemarin. Kris-san, apa kabar?"

"Baik... Kau sendiri?"

"Baik juga..." ujar Amber sambil tersenyum. Kris balas tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Koichi yang tengah memainkan sebuah game.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya pada Meto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Belum kembali, ada apa?"

Kris menggeleng, kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu. "Katakan pada mereka aku ke tempat Eunhyuk."

Meto mengangguk kalem, sembari mengawasi kakaknya yang keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Hei... Meto." panggil Koichi yang masih sibuk dengan gamenya."

"Apa?" tanya Meto tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya meng-nailart kuku Tifany.

Koichi terdiam, kemudian gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa."

=oOo=

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bar itu benar-benar ramai. Lampu warna-warni berkelap kelip, bergitupun gaung musik Hip-Hop asal Amerika yang mengaung, menjadi latar pengiring beberapa remaja renta yang sok dewasa.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu pintu di ruangan itu. Ketika masuk, sebuah meja bilyar telah menyambutnya, bersama dengan 4 orang yang berada didalamnya.

"Kau lama Kris." seorang pemuda berambut coklat bicara sembari menyodok sebuah bola bilyar.

"Macet." jawab Kris sekenanya. "Apa kabar, Sehun?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu, Sehun, menegakan tubuhnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan berdecak.

"Kabar baik." jawabnya. "Jujur saja, aku senang bisa kembali kesini."

Kris tersenyum simpul, kemudian dia duduk di sebuah sofa hitam panjang, di samping seorang pemuda bersurai pekat layaknya Raven.

"Wajahmu terlihat kusut." tanya Eunhyuk yang tengah bersiap membidik sebuah bola. "Ada apa?"

"Urusan pekerjaan." jawabnya. "Hei... Tora, kau punya rokok?"

Pemuda di sampingnya, Tora, mengangkat alis, "Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Sejak dia terjun ke dalam bisnis kotor ayahnya." jawab seorang pemuda blonde yang berdiri di dekat Tora.

"Oh... Ayolah! Sebulan ini tak ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi. Dan sejak kapan kalian mengomentari yang kulakukan?"

Tora mengangkat bahu, dia mengeluarkan pak rokok dari dalam sakunya, begitupun dengan pematik apinya, kemudian memberikannya pada Kris.

"Jangan kau habiskan."

Kris menerima pak rokok itu dan mengambil 1, kemudian menyelipkannya ke mulutnya sebelum menyalakannya.

"Rei... Giliranmu." panggil Eunhyuk. Pemuda blonde itu, Reita, mendekati meja bilyar, bertukar tempat denga Sehun yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Tora.

"Kau tidak main?" tanya Sehun pada Tora. Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang bagus."

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkat dengan Sakamoto?" tebak Eunhyuk. Tora hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

"Ck... Koyol." sindir Kris.

"Setidaknya dia tidak meniduri banyak wanita sepertimu, Kris." ujar Sehun.

"Ck... Yayaya... Aku akan berhenti meniduri sembarang perempuan jalang jika aku temukan satu yang bisa kutiduri sampai bosan." jawabnya asal.

"Hah... Kau bisa temukan mereka saat 'Hunting Season' musim ini." jawab Reita.

"Oh...? Shiroyama-san sudah kembali?" tanya Eunhyuk. Reita mengangguk, "Dia membawa barang bagus. Akan ada banyak kejutan di 'Hunting Season' ini."

"Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Kakak ku." ujarnya. "Kau bisa cari orang yang bisa kau tiduri sampai bosan. Jadi kau tidak perlu buang-buang uang untuk membeli jalang itu."

Kris mengepulkan asap rokoknya. "Ya..."

=oOo=

Tao mendongak, menatap bangunan putih gading yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Sudah 10 tahun dia tidak berkunjung ke rumah itu.

"Tao-cchi!"

Meto berlari, memeluk pemuda panda itu dengan sayang.

"Meto, apa kabar?" tanya Tao. Meto tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "Baik, kau sendiri? Ya ampun... Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kesini? Ayo masuk. Ayah dan ibu ada didalam."

Tao mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Meto yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu kesini?" tanya Meto.

"Perjalanan biasa. Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?"

"Baik-baik saja. Ayo ke ruang tamu."

Tao mengangguk. Barang-barangnya diberikan pada maid. Dia mengikuti Meto menuju ruang tengah, dimana para anggota keluarga Wu telah berkumpul untuk Afternoon tea.

"Duduklah Tao."

Tao mengangguk. Dia duduk di sebuah sofa di sebelah Meto.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu di Paris?" tanya Heechul.

"Baik-baik saja, paman."

"Aku senang sekali ketika kau mengatakan jika kau mau menginap disini. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Tao, Kris itu bukan anak yang manis." ujar Yuri. Tao tertawa pelan.

"Kau akan kuliah disini?" tanya Meto. Tao mengangguk, "Di jurusan seni Universitas Tokyo."

"Wah...? Kita satu Universitas... Tapi kenapa kau tidak masuk jurusan Arsitektur saja?" tanya Meto. Tao hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak berbakat dalam hal itu. O iya paman, dimana Kris?" tanya Tao.

"Dia masih tidur."

"Siapa yang tidur?"

Kris berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Alisnya terangkat heran ketika dia menemukan sosok Tao.

"Siapa dia, ayah?" tanya Kris sembari meneliti penampilan Tao dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Oh... Dia Tao. Sepupumu."

Tao tersenyum pada Kris.

"Salam... Kris, aku Tao."

**To Be Continued...**

=oOo=

**Author Note :**

Saya mencoba membuat fic dengan tema dark. Kali ini pun fic Crossover antara 2 fandom. Saya menggunakan latar Jepang karena saya memang tidak terlalu paham dengan Culture dari Korea. Dan saya menempatkan fic ini di akun Rose-san karena akun saya tidak bisa dibuka. Fic ini akan diupdate setiap hari Kamis. Terima Kasih.

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan tempat, nama, dan lain-lain hal tersebut memang disengaja karena ini adalah Fanfiksi. Cerita ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata. Tidak digunakan untuk menjatuhkan pihak manapun.**

Mind to Read?

Review...

Anna Akihana


End file.
